


what if

by coldgreyknight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, minor panic attacks about the proposal being perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgreyknight/pseuds/coldgreyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok wants to ask his boyfriend to marry him but he isn't sure how and it's stressing him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if

It's been a month since Jongin moved into Minseok's apartment. Right around the same time Jongin moved in, Minseok was shopping for and buying a ring so he could propose. The ring currently resides in a black velvet box in an old pair of sneakers inside the closet they now share.

During his breaks at work Minseok has been having conference calls with his boyfriend's sisters trying to come up with the perfect plan on how he could propose to their brother. The girls gave many suggestions that ranged from cute to bizarre.

One suggestion that stuck out in his mind was renting out the bar they met in and inviting a few family and friends to celebrate with them after he proposes. The problem with renting out the bar - it's not exactly cheap.. 

Minseok still has no idea how he will propose to Jongin. He wants it to be perfect. Never would he propose at a baseball game or put the ring in a bar of soap.

The thought that Jongin might not want to marry him has entered Minseok's mind. Sometimes the thought of Jongin saying no scares him that he rethinks proposing. Logically Minseok knows that Jongin would say yes, but he still wonders _what if_..

To say the least: Minseok is stressed.

  
"Min, you okay?" Jongin asks, a worried expression forming, "You've been staring at those peas for a while." 

"Mm, I'm fine." Minseok waves his fork at Jongin with a small smile. 

"You sure? You seem stressed."  
  
Thoughts about how he should propose, something going wrong during the proposal, or Jongin possibly saying no are plaguing him. Apparently it's showing on his face.  
"I'm fine, babe." Minseok assures by resting his hand on top of Jongin's, giving his boyfriend a gentle smile.

That night Jongin makes sure to help Minseok unwind in a special way and Minseok falls asleep with his head in the crook of Jongin's neck with his arm draped over his midsection. He is sure that this isn't the most comfortable position for his boyfriend but Jongin indulges him and he feels good. 

-

  
A month later and Minseok is pretty sure he knows how he will propose; He wants to take Jongin to LOVE Park and get down on one knee as the fountain comes on. It's not nearly as expensive as renting out a bar and not as bizarre as putting the ring in a bar of soap. 

The sisters have been informed that next Saturday was The Special Day. They are going to go to Philly for a nice lunch then walk to the park and propose.

The hardest thing for Minseok is not letting Jongin know. Part of Minseok wants to tell Jongin the plan so he can get his answer beforehand. He really doesn't want to propose and get rejected at LOVE Park (that would be awkward), but he really does want to surprise Jongin.

-

  
It's 4 A.M. on the day of Project: Propose To Jongin At LOVE Park and Minseok is wide awake. Thoughts about the proposal going wrong in every way are keeping Minseok from slumber. Thoughts of Jongin saying no to his proposal, thoughts of Jongin not wanting to go lunch or for a walk to the park and giving away his plan when he insists, thoughts about the fountain malfunctioning, thoughts of getting food poisoning at lunch and not being able to make it to the park. While he may not know how long it takes to feel the effects of food poisoning, he's still worried about it!

It's well past 6 A.M. before Minseok's brain shuts up and allows him to get some sleep.

-

  
At 10:25 A.M. Minseok has already pressed snooze four times. The reason he gets up five minutes later is because he has to use the bathroom and doesn't think he can hold it much longer.

When he comes back he looks at his boyfriend who is lying on his back with his hand over his head and it seems he has slept through all of the alarms and Minseok getting out of and back into bed. Minseok shakes his head and laughs a little while he strokes Jongin's cheek with his thumb to try and wake him gently.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty." Minseok whispers and presses a chaste kiss on Jongin's lips. 

Jongin's response is a groan. "What time is it?" 

"It's 10:30-something." 

"In the morning?" Jongin yells, his eyes finally opening and widely. "Why are you trying to wake me at 10:30am on a weekend?" 

The laugh Minseok lets out is so loud that Jongin groans more and tries to hide his head in his pillow but he doesn't get far since Minseok's body is pressed up against his. 

"C'mon, baby," Minseok says and starts peppering kisses on his boyfriend's cheek and forehead. "Get up."

Jongin picks up his head from the pillow and catches Minseok's lips and gives him a quick kiss. When his head hits the pillow again he sighs looking a bit aggravated that his sleep has been interrupted, "What do you want? Wasn't what I gave you last night enough to at least keep you satisfied until noon?" 

Heat fills Minseok's cheeks and his eyes widen and Jongin can tell he is embarrassed so he pulls Minseok down for a kiss, laughing lightly against his lips and pecking his lips once more. 

"I was just joking. Seriously, what's up, Min?" Jongin asks with his hands lingering in Minseok's hair, stroking the strands. 

"Let's go to the city and get lunch," Minseok suggests excitedly thinking about being only hours away from the proposal. 

"How about we don't do that," Jongin retorts, "and we stay in bed all day and around noon we order pizza?" 

Minseok can feel himself starting to panic. He envisioned this - he knew Jongin might not want to go, but it has to be perfect. They have to go to Philly and Minseok has to propose there, it has to be romantic. How can he get Jongin to go? Nothing is coming to mind other than saying _We have to go! We have to!_ and that will tip Jongin off. He can feel hot tears forming. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. 

"Why is your face doing that?" Jongin takes Minseok's face in both hands with a worried expression. "What's going on? You're starting to scare me, Min.." All Minseok does is sniffle, trying not to let a tear slide down his face. "Are you upset I don't want to go to the city for lunch? I don't understand what's going on." 

Without answering, Minseok lowers himself and rests his head on Jongin's chest. Jongin's hand instantly goes to rub soft circles in his hair. "Tell me what's going on Minseok Kim. You've been acting weird for the last few weeks and now you're upset about lunch. Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"I just.." Minseok doesn't know what to say. He is so frustrated and he hates that it has put him on the verge of tears. "I want it to be special." 

"Lunch?" Jongin asks. 

"No," Minseok says dramatically lifting his head and upper body so he can face Jongin. "I wanted to have a special lunch and then take you to LOVE Park and propose." 

"Really?" Jongin asks like he can't believe it and he's is smiling from ear to ear; he's surprised. It's the face Minseok wanted to see in Philly. Minseok nods yes and Jongin lets out a breathy laughs, "I have to admit that would have been very romantic." 

"And I just gave it away so it's ruined." Minseok says in a defeated tone. 

"Ask me right now." 

Minseok searches Jongin's face for an indication that he is indeed joking but Jongin is serious and Minseok doesn't know what to do. This wasn't the plan. 

"This isn't the plan." Minseok states.

"Who cares?" Jongin says nonchalantly and shrugs. "I don't care. Just ask and I will give you an answer." 

With all of the worrying Minseok did about the proposal he didn't exactly prepare a speech. Should he just ask Jongin if he will marry him or tell Jongin how much he loves him and then ask? He isn't sure what to do. 

Jongin brings Minseok out of his thoughts by reaching up and cupping Minseok's cheek. "I can see you overthinking it. Stop. Stop thinking about it so much. Just ask." 

Minseok closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to compose himself. When he opens his eyes Jongin is gently smiling at him. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes he doesn't feel so scared anymore. 

"Will you marry me, Jongin?" The question leaves Minseok's mouth with ease and a smile to sport. 

Jongin surprises Minseok by hooking his hand around Minseok's neck and bring him down for a kiss. "Yes." Another kiss. "A million times yes." 

Minseok presses his lips against Jongin, a hand moving to Jongin's waist as he decides to deepen it. 

As he moves his kisses to Jongin's jaw he whispers a thank you. 

It didn't go as Minseok planned, but Jongin said yes and that is what he wanted. 

Sleep will come easier tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place near Philadelphia, PA. This proposal was apart of a bigger project but it wasn't working out so I decided to tweak the proposal part and upload it.  
> what if is my first fanfic and I'm not the best writer so this isn't great, but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
